In existing products for beauty and health care, beauty and health care are always carried out on local parts of a human body. For example, whitening cosmetics are always used for facial beauty. However, with development of the times, when people presents various banquets, especially ladies always wear glad rags. Many glad rags are backless short skirt and most ladies care their dark skin colors, then embarrassing situations always occur. Accordingly, a product which may implement beauty and health care for a whole body is urgently demanded. In additional, when using existing products for beauty and health care to nurse a user, the physic solution is just used for coating or soaking, the effect of introducing physic solution into the skin is poor. A China utility model application No. 200920129563.5, titled “A BATHTUB FOR BEAUTY AND HEALTH CARE” has disclosed a bathtub which enhances the efficacy of the physic solution by using ultrasonic vibration. However, in that application, the health care efficacy of the physic solution is not desirable, and the physic solution in an inner tub should be heated by a heater, which results in electric leakage risks.